


Hand's Are For Holding

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healing, Holding Hands, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Post War, Rebuilding Hagrid's, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to Hogwarts to help in the rebuilding. He ends up helping Hagrid, and Draco Malfoy of all people, rebuild Hagrid's home. They lean on one another and help each other heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand's Are For Holding

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a lovely Tumblr friend of mine; Indigo, for her birthday. 
> 
> I’d like to point out I have not used the Harry Potter film version of Hagrid’s hut. As that was all wrong. The book stated it was made of wood, was one room and at the edge of the forbidden forest. The film version is made of stone, circular and has two rooms - not to mention it changes location in the films. So I’m ignoring the films and going from the book.

Harry had promised Hagrid he would help him rebuild his hut, yet since returning to Hogwarts to help rebuild the school, he had not had the chance to go see Hagrid.

He was always waylaid by someone, asking for his help, or urgent repairs needed to be done to the school - as there was a deadline for it to reopen.

Hagrid was staying in a magical tent by his ruined hut. From what Harry understood, Hagrid was quite content to live out of the tent, and wait until the school had been repaired before he started on his own accommodation.

His letters stated that the school was more important, as it was home to many, and his simple hut could wait. Because of this, Harry had pushed Hagrid to the back of his mind. He was far too busy in the day to think about it, and at night, his nightmares and flashbacks were enough to keep Hagrid out of his mind.

He had heard Draco Malfoy, was also here helping rebuild the school - but Harry had yet to see him. The school was large after all; and if Draco wanted to avoid him, he could do so with ease.

Harry wanted to see him, though, he had been carrying around Draco’s wand since he heard Draco was also here. In hope that he could return it and thank him. Then that would be another thing he could gain closure on and hopefully, move on.

Feeling a bit wretched for not even seeing Hagrid since his arrival, Harry proceeded to make his way to Hagrid’s. He could at least spend his lunch break talking with him, and discussing what Hagrid’s plans were for his new accommodation. They may not have time to start it, but the least he could do was show an interest.

Hagrid’s previous wooden hut had been burned down by the Death Eater, Rowle. Not much remained of the structure, as it was made of wood; it did not take long to destroy the small hut.

As Harry neared the site where Hagrid’s hut used to be, he noticed that the old charred structure was gone completely. Stood in its place, was the start of a new dwelling. It was just the foundations, the layout of the dwelling, and had been built out of stone, raising a couple of foot above the ground.

Harry’s insides twisted into knots, just the mere thought of Hagrid sorting through the wreckage of his old hut, salvaging any belongings that survived, and rebuilding his new home - alone, it was enough to make Harry feel wrecked with guilt.

To the side of the beginnings of the new hut, was Hagrid’s tent, then in front of the tent, was a unlit campfire and a few logs arranged around the fire for makeshift seating.

Harry made his way over to the logs and glumly sat down on one, to wait for Hagrid’s return. Spending most of the time contemplating how he could get out of helping up at the castle, and concentrate on finishing Hagrid’s hut with him.

He heard Hagrid before he saw him, but he did have his back to the forest.

“Thanks, fir yer help.” He heard Hagrid’s booming voice call out.

For one wild moment, Harry thought Hagrid was being sarcastic and that the comment was aimed at him. But after a small pause, he heard a drawling voice reply, “You’re welcome. It is the least I could do. Shall we have some lunch before we continue?”

“Good idear.” Hagrid happily answered.

They emerged from the trees, Harry had turned to face them. Malfoy was carrying an arm full of smaller branches; evidently for the campfire, and Hagrid was carrying a huge bucket of stones. Malfoy’s eyes met his, and he halted in his steps, hesitant and unsure what to do.

Hagrid had carried on walking, he put the stones down on the grass and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

“’Ello, Harry.” He greeted once he stopped hugging him.

Harry smiled up at him, “Hi, Hagrid.”

Hagrid looked back over at Malfoy, “Come ‘ere and start the fire.” He ordered, his tone friendly.

Malfoy approached them slowly, cautiously. He ignored Harry, choosing to build up the campfire; using that as a distraction. Harry thought that this clearly was not the first time he had done this, he was quick and skilled at it. The fire was soon lit, and the kettle was put on to the boil.

Malfoy sat on a log, the one furthest away from Harry. Hagrid had a log all to himself, and Harry sat on the only other one.

“Draco, ‘ere has been helping build my house.” He cheerfully declared, clearly proud of Malfoy’s involvement. 

Harry prodded the mud with the toe of his trainer, “I didn’t know you had started; otherwise, I would have helped too.” He pointed out, feeling awful for not being the one to help.

Hagrid swatted his hand in his direction, “It’s fine. I didn’t plan on it ma self.”

Harry suspected there was more to the story, but that it was between Hagrid and Malfoy.

“Yer ‘ere now, that’s all that matters.” He joyfully declared.

Harry had so many questions. How did Malfoy end up helping Hagrid? Who approached who? How long have they been working together? Where was Malfoy staying?

Harry pulled out Malfoy’s wand, standing he, walked over to him; thrusting the wand into his line of vision.

“You should have this back, it is yours,” Harry announced.

Malfoy, had yet to take the wand, “Well what are you waiting for, take it?” Harry demanded.

Hagrid had begun whistling a tune, as he made them all tea.

“I….” Malfoy began but stopped as soon as he had started.

Harry sighed wearily, “I can’t keep it. It holds too many memories,too much…I…” His voice had broken in places, and he barely managed to keep the pain out of his voice.

Malfoy looked up at him, and his eyes reflected the same deep pain that Harry struggled with on a daily basis.

“I can’t…donot make me.” He quietly requested.

Hagrid placed a giant cup of tea at Malfoy’s feet, “’ere let me look after if fir ya.” With that, he took the wand out of Harry’s hand and pocketed it.

Hagrid may act like he had no clue what was happening, but Harry knew Hagrid and knew he took the wand to spare both boys the hurt and pain keeping the wand would entail.

Harry returned to his side of the campfire, sipping his tea, doing his damnedest to forget the look of Malfoy’s eyes as they stared up at him - so open and vulnerable.

Hagrid made small talk, and Harry was thankful for him - he truly was underappreciated.

“After lunch, Malfoy and me, are adding more stones to the wall. If yer still want to help, yer welcome to join us.” Hagrid offered, leaving the choice up to Harry.

Harry had promised he’d help Hagrid. Hagrid meant so much to him, that he wouldn’t feel comfortable knowing he did not have a helping hand, in making Hagrid’s living arrangments more comfortable. Also, he was intrigued by Malfoy and wanted to see what his relationship with Hagrid was like - he could observe it first hand.

“Sounds like a plan. More hands make lighter work and all that.” He stated. 

After a light lunch, they began work. It appeared Malfoy and Hagrid already had a system in place, and Harry had to ask a couple of times what they wanted him to do.

Harry was surprised that they were not using magic to fix the stones into place. Instead, they made a mortar and arranged the stones in place by hand - like muggle bricklaying.

After an hour, Harry decided there was something quite satisfactory building something by hand, Sitting and working in silence, listening to the birds twitter in the trees as the sun beat down on you.

“Yer doing a good job,” Hagrid complimented,adding, “Draco, was a natural - he’s great with ‘is hands.”

Harry caught Draco give a small pleased smile, before catching Harry look at him, causing him to turn away.

Hagrid, was off to the side, carving a door out of an enormous chunk of wood.

“How long have you been down here helping Hagrid?” Harry asked, curious.

Malfoy was startled when Harry addressed him, “A while.” He answered vaguely.

Harry frowned at him, “How long is a while?” He bit out irritated.

“It is about as long as - none of your business - that’s what.” Draco retorted coldly.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I was only making conversation.”

“You were being nosy.” Malfoy corrected.

Harry huffed, that was true- but he could still answer him.

“I think it is very nice of you to be helping Hagrid.” He tried again, maybe showing his gratitude may make Malfoy open up.

“It’s a good job I do not care what you think. Because I’m doing this for me, and for Hagrid. Not for your approval, or to get people to see me in a different way.” He snapped, standing and fetching some more mortar.

Harry also stood and collected some more, “There is no need to be like that. I’m not judging you. I want to help Hagrid too. So, can we please, just try and be civil for his sake.” Harry really was trying.

Malfoy watched him carefully, and Harry added, “Hagrid has always been there for me - from the very beginning, right up to the end, when he carried my body…”

“Stop…please…I…”Malfoy had closed his eyes and was taking a few calming breaths.

Harry reached out and placed his hand on Malfoy’s upper arm. “Sorry. I owe Hagrid, can you tolerate me, for him?”

Malfoy’s eyes were on him once again, boring into him - reaching into his soul. Harry kept his mouth firmly shut, frightened of what he might say if he continued to look into his eyes.

Once again Malfoy surprised him, by saying, “For Hagrid, sure.”

Come evening, Harry’s muscles were aching and the manual labour had made him ravenous.

They ate dinner together, then Hagrid announced he was going to feed some creatures in the forest, “Still ‘ave my gamekeeper duties don’t I.” His crossbow slung over his shoulder, and fang at his feet, he disappeared into the forest.

Malfoy glanced over at him, “I usually tidy the camp and have quiet time when he’s in there.” He pointed to the forest and grimaced.

“I’ll help.” He offered.

They washed up the plates and made sure the fire stayed burning steadily. Malfoy filled up the kettle ready, and Harry collected some fire wood.

Once all the chores were done, Malfoy told Harry he was going to turn in, as Hagrid usually comes back late - and the hard days work, with early starts, takes it out of him.

“I’m pretty beat myself, I will walk back to the castle with you.” He offered, taking a couple of steps forward. Once he realised Malfoy, had yet to move, he stopped and turned to face him, “Come on then.”

“I do not stay at the castle. I…I’m not ready. Hagrid lets me stay here. The tent is magical, there is plenty of room for me, we share it without any issues arising.” He explained, apprehensively.

“Oh, Okay. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry bode him goodnight. Thinking about him all the way back to the castle.

He apologised to his friends for suddenly disappearing all afternoon and evening. He explained he was helping Hagrid. He did not mention Malfoy, he also discouraged them from helping Hagrid, claiming he wanted to do this with Hagrid alone. They did not question him, they already knew that Harry had promised he’d help.

Harry spent most of the night laying awake, going over the events of the day. Many questions still left unanswered. Malfoy’s reaction to seeing his wand, how Malfoy was not wanting to be near the castle, but returning anyway to help. Malfoy’s newly formed friendship and closeness with Hagrid. How Malfoy was doing jobs by hand, and not complaining. How easily he seemed to have settled into a routine with Hagrid, and making great progress rebuilding his home. So many factors to think on, and then just Malfoy in general. His hair, his casual clothing, his hands as they made light work of the fire and masonry work.

Needless to say, Harry did not sleep very well. The next morning he told his friends, that he was helping Hagrid until everything Hagrid needed was done.

Malfoy had mentioned early starts, so Harry grabbed some toast and ate it on the way down to Hagrid’s. When he arrived, Malfoy was building the stone wall, and Hagrid was building wooden window frames.

Hagrid greeted him with a big wide grin, and a hearty, “’Ello.’

Malfoy remained silent but pushed a bucket of mortar towards him. A few hours into working solid, Harry needed a refreshment and to remove his jumper. He grabbed hold of the neck at the back and pulled it up and over his head. He caught Malfoy watching his every movement, but decided not to pass comment.

He downed some water, stating after, “We’ll have to build the walls incredibly high to fit Hagrid, and Hagrid’s large furniture inside.”

Malfoy snorted, “Stating the obvious, as always. Potter.”

Harry just gave a small dry laugh, “Yeah, I guess that was a bit obvious.” He admitted.

“We can use ladders to reach the wall as it gets’s higher. Hagrid wants to build it all by hand, and not with magic.” He took a drink himself, “I think that’s admirable, and surprisingly it is rather therapeutic.”

Harry wondered if that was Hagrid’s plan all along. Hermione had convinced Harry to return to help with the rebuilding, claiming that working at something that was meaningful to him could bring him a sense of purpose. One that would anchor him. She also told him that participating in a meaningful activity would expand his sense of self-worth by adding to his skills and helping him accomplish a personal goal, leaving him feeling good about himself.

So far the rebuilding had only added to Harry’s nightmares. His days had been stressful trying to help too many people, and divide his time. Since he begun helping Hagrid, it had become simpler. He found, working at his own pace, doing it all by hand - was by far the best stress relief he had encountered since being back at Hogwarts.

Hagrid asked them to go collect some more firewood, whilst he went to the castle to get them some lunch.

Harry stood at the edge of the forest, momentarily; he had yet to step foot inside the forest since the battle of Hogwarts. 

Draco walked back to him, “Hurry up, I’m hungry.” He prodded, hoping that would get Harry to start walking.

“I..” Harry took a calming breath, “I have not been in the forest, since…since I…”

It was Malfoy’s turn to place a reassuring hand, on Harry’s arm, “It is okay, I understand. You do not need to say it out loud. I can go in alone if you want?” He asked kindly.

Harry straightened his spine, squaring his shoulders, a look of determination on his face, “No. I want to do this. I have to. Just…be patient with me, and don’t laugh.” He instructed.

Malfoy’s hand was still holding his upper arm, “It’s no laughing matter. Besides, we all have our demons we need to face.”

They made their way into the forest, Harry would pause and close his eyes every once in awhile, trying to fight off the memories that tried to force him into an a panic attack.

“Hey, are you alright?” He heard Malfoy softly ask.

Harry opened his eyes, and focused on Malfoy’s face, instead of his surroundings, “No. No, I’m not, but I will be.”

Malfoy tugged at his arm, leading him to a patch of grass, he sat and indicated Harry to do the same.

Whether seeing Harry in such a vulnerable state, had stirred something within Malfoy, or, seeing that he was not the only one suffering, whatever it was, Malfoy began to open up, “I arrived here, about a month ago.” He started, looking at Harry as he spoke, “I only made it through the gates, before…before I had a meltdown.”

Harry listened intently, he was desperate to hear more.

“Hagrid, he found me. He could see I didn’t want to go inside the castle, so the hospital wing was out of the question. He told me we were going on a walk, as Fang needed the exercise.” Malfoy smiled fondly, “I think he was trying not to focus on my panic attack, I think drawing attention to it, would have made it worse. We just walked and walked. Eventually, my chest did not feel so tight, and I was able to talk.”

“What happened after?” Harry inquired.

“Hagrid invited me to his camp, offered me tea. I explained to him that I wanted to be here, to be a part of the rebuilding, but I feared I was too weak.” He confessed, looking down at his hands.

“Hagrid explained that he needed help rebuilding his home, that I could help. That way I was still involved in rebuilding, making amends and helping, but I would not be near the castle. I could stay out of everyone’s way, and still do some good.” He explained, feeling a bit raw from his confession.

“Hagrid is a great man.” Harry decided to announce instead.

“That he is. He’s been fantastic. I have learned so much from him. Just basic survival and outdoor skills. How to build a campfire, light a fire, not to mention the practical on hands work with the rebuilding. The last month has been us, just us - working in silence, or talking about the job at hand. No pressure. No horrific reminders - it’s been very helpful in my recovery.” He admitted, not caring how he sounded.

Harry found he liked the idea of Malfoy finding peace, healing and taking steps in his recovery, and in doing so becoming a better person, and a friend to Hagrid.

Then Malfoy smiled openly, his face relaxed, “Since I’ve been sleeping outside; well in a tent, but you know what I mean, since then, I’ve been sleeping a lot better. Still broken sleep, but terrible sleep is better than no sleep.” He admitted.

Harry could relate to that. He struggled to sleep most nights, and then when he did eventually drop off, it was filled with nightmares; often so bad he’d wake suddenly.

“I know how that feels. It’s amazing what you can do on such little sleep.” Harry stated.

Malfoy watched him intently, before asking, “Nightmares?”

“Yeah. I’m always left shaking violently afterwards and drenched in sweat. I just sit there frozen, I’m always too scared to look up for fear of what’s there.” He divulged.

He had no idea as to why he was opening up to Malfoy, of all people. But, Malfoy knew - he understood. he wouldn’t try to fix Harry, or offer advice, he would just listen and accept it for what it was.

Silence.

Harry watched as a few leaves fell from a nearby tree, following their descent to the forest floor.

“Me too. I get nightmares. My heart races; my breathing is so loud - I feel disorientated and don’t remember where I am , it usually takes me awhile to calm down and figure out I’m safe.” Malfoy shared, telling Harry his private secret troubles, that no one else knew.

Harry remained silent. It was not an awkward silence. Just a calm silence - a respectful silence after they both shared personal stories.

“It is going to be ok, things will get better. I don’t know when, or even how, but they will get better.” Harry declared with conviction.

“I know,” Malfoy answered.

After a short pause, Harry informed Malfoy that he was fine now, he could carry on and collect the firewood. They collected the wood and returned to camp. Malfoy set about making a drink, as Harry put the extra firewood into an organised pile.

The rest of the week followed a very similar pattern. Working all day on the stone walls, any chores needed for the camp, and mostly carried out in silence, without magic.

There was something to be said about doing it by yourself, with the aid of no magic, and with people you actually felt comfortable around, comfortable enough to work in silence and not have awkward tension in the air.

Malfoy seemed to have adjusted to having Harry invade his sanctuary, the place he felt safe and comfortable.

Hagrid had asked Harry if he wanted to move in the tent too, saves him trudging to and from the castle twice a day. Harry accepted, and the following evening Harry had his own camp bed set up inside the large magical tent.

After dinner, Hagrid bid them goodnight, stating he had to meet a stranger in the pub. Apparently he wanted to arrange for said stranger to fabricate the glass panels for his windows.

Harry and Malfoy were left sat around the fire, and Harry wanted to talk with him, but he did not want to trigger anything for him, or upset him - not now they were making strides in their friendship.

Being here, away from everyone, amongst the forest, and grounds - was like being in a safe haven. Bringing up the past would make them crash into reality - and Harry wasn’t sure he was ready for that.

Instead, he looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, and stars were particularly bright, “Beautiful night.” He announced as he tilted his head further back.

“Sure is.” Malfoy agreed.

“I can never remember the names of the constellations,” Harry confessed, he never really paid much attention in astrology.

Malfoy stood and held his hand out to Harry. Harry took it without question, Malfoy pulled him up and led him to the tent. Harry’s heart rate sped up, and he wouldn’t lie, not to himself - it was because of Malfoy’s actions.

Malfoy dropped his hand and entered the tent; before Harry could even think of following, Malfoy had reappeared.

“Follow me.” He requested softly.

Harry did as asked, he had no qualms with following him. Over the last few days, he had been watching Malfoy; getting to know him, and just letting the cold hard fact sink in - that he had always, and still does, like Malfoy. He was drawn to him, had always been drawn to him. Now, he wanted to explore his feeling, see how deep the connection went, and discover what could develop between them.

Malfoy walked a short distance away, coming to a stop and shaking the blanket out and laying it down on the grass. He then climbed in the middle and led on his back facing the sky. Harry mirrored his actions and was soon led next to him, gazing at the sky.

“If I’m going to be teaching you the constellation names, then I’d rather be comfortable.” He declared, tilting his head in Harry’s direction.

Harry acted without thinking, he slung his arm out, his hand reaching and taking hold of Malfoy’s hand. Malfoy did not pull his hand away, and neither did he mention it.

He carried on talking as if they were not holding hands, he started to explain, “It depends on where you live. Depending on where you are, you will see certain stars.”

“If you look at the night sky different times of the year you see different constellations. This change is due to the motion of the Earth in its orbit around the Sun.” He explained, staring up at the sky, and purposely not at Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, was not even looking at the stars, instead, he was taking in Malfoy. The way his face had lit up as he spoke about the stars, the way he sounded, how happy he was - Harry had the urge to kiss him, but he refrained.

“The view is truly stunning,” Malfoy spoke in a whisper.

“Yes, it is,” Harry replied as he continued to watch Malfoy.

Malfoy pointed out various stars, constellations and explaining about mythology linked to certain stars.

Harry let his voice wash over him, and sooth him as he watched the stars. All the while holding Malfoy’s hand. In that moment, Harry felt happy - content. He did not want to be anywhere else, or with anyone else.

Malfoy squeezed Harry’s hand, and Harry squeezed back. They continued to stargaze as best they could without any binoculars or other equipment. Harry let Malfoy talk, mostly about the constellations, and how a star is formed - as he savoured the moment.

Harry must have fallen asleep at some point, he woke with a start, and before he could spiral too deep into a panic attack; Malfoy was there. By his side, a comforting hand on his lower back, and the other hand holding his hand.

“You’re outside, with me; Draco.” He heard Malfoy repeat soothingly.

“You’re safe. You’re with me - Harry, listen to me, it’s okay.” He reiterated.

It usually took Harry a good fifteen minutes to come around after a nightmare, but this time, with Malfoy offering words of comfort, and repeating simple phrases, it took half the time.

Malfoy pulled him closer, “You’re safe. You’re with me. I’m here.” He chanted, as he held him tightly.

It could be because Malfoy suffers from his own nightmares, and therefore knows exactly how to deal with someone waking up from a particularly bad one. He knew not to press Harry to talk about them. To just let Harry come around in his own time, simply offering comforting words and a soothing presence.

Harry eventually stopped shaking, his heart rate had slowed down, and his vice-like grip loosened up on Malfoy’s jumper. He pulled back slightly, but still very close to Malfoy, “Sorry..”

Malfoy cut him off, “Never apologise for having a nightmare - especially when they are out of your control.” He fiercely said. 

Harry shuddered, and he was not sure if it was from the cool night air, or the aftermath of the nightmare. 

“Come on, let’s get back to the tent,” Malfoy announced sympathetically. 

He held Harry’s hand all the way back to the tent. Then he sat with Harry on his bed until Harry fell into a peaceful sleep.

In Harry’s experience, the next day was always difficult. Dealing wth the emotions and feelings the nightmare had dragged up, and add to it the embarrassment of knowing Malfoy had witnessed him having one, made it worse. However, Malfoy did not bring it up and did not pressure Harry to talk about it. They went about their usual routine, Harry being quieter than normal, but Malfoy lets it slide. 

Hagrid puts in the door and window frames, and all three work on building the walls around them. They work this way for a few weeks, and Harry stargazes with Malfoy on a regular basis, and it always involves hand holding. 

If someone asked Harry years ago what he thought of handholding, he would have laughed and said he would not be content with just holding hands with someone. But he was. 

When Harry feels his chest tighten, and his shoulder clench, he reaches for Malfoy’s hand, and he can breathe again. Malfoy’s hand anchors him and comforts him. 

Sometimes, Malfoy reaches for his hand, and he offers the same support in return. 

When they collect wood in the forest together, Malfoy grabs his hand and Harry follows. Malfoy leads him with confidence, and Harry knows he’s safe, and his anxiety levels go down. But it is equal, Harry offers the exact same in return.

Holding hands is such a simple act, with a profound impact. If Hagrid noticed the change in them, he did not mention it. Holding Malfoy’s hand was not just a comfort thing now, it was showing each other affection. Harry saw holding hands as innocently intimate and powerfully therapeutic.

Of course, Harry still visited the castle and would occasionally eat dinner with his friends. He confided in them about his feelings for Malfoy, they listened and they understood. They all knew what it meant to have someone to lean on during these difficult times, they would not begrudge Harry the same chance to heal.

When holding Malfoy’s hand, Harry felt secure, felt like things might actually be ok.

They had finished the walls of Hagrid’s hut and were helping build a frame for the roof, which would eventually be thatched. 

Hagrid once again left Hogwarts, to enquire about resourcing the straw for the thatched roof. Leaving Draco and Harry alone. 

The road to recovery was not a simple straight path, you have setbacks, you take a few steps forward, then two steps back. It was not easy and it was not pleasant. Malfoy had a setback that evening. 

Hagrid had left his coat, and Malfoy for some reason went in search of his wand. That was how Harry had found him, clutching his wand so tightly, his knuckles stark white, and tears rolling freely down his face. 

Harry folded himself around him, pulling him in close. He stayed quiet, waiting for Malfoy. Malfoy nuzzled against his neck, “Harry…” he called out, and Harry’s heart jolted - Malfoy rarely called him Harry. 

“Yes, Draco.” He responded.

“Can you….can you…lay with me for a bit?” He sounded so small, so vulnerable.

“Of course, you didn’t need to ask.” Harry shifted, so they were now facing each other, on their sides, legs entangled and hands entwined. 

Draco had released his death grip on his wand, it was somewhere in the bed. He shifted, so he was closer to Harry. Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s. 

Draco pulled his hand free of Harry’s, placing it on the side of Harry’s face. His head moved slowly, as he leant in to kiss Harry. Harry met him halfway and returned the kiss. It was gentle, another source of comfort, it was what they both wanted, what they both needed.

They kissed taking their time, not rushing - they were not kissing for it to lead somewhere, they kissed to feel connected to one another, to seek comfort in the feel of their lips. During a break from kissing, Draco fell asleep, and Harry stayed awake far longer than necessary watching him sleep and making sure he was alright.

From that night onwards, they shared a bed. Just to sleep - nothing happened other than kissing and cuddling, usually one or both falling asleep in each other arms.

Like the hand holding, the simple act of cuddling really did have a profound impact on them. A small sign of affection, that made the world of difference. The hand holding and cuddling, wasn’t even necessarily on a romantic level - just seeking comfort and reassurance. The security and affection - to know you are not alone. Although Harry was sure, Draco was romantically interested in him, hence the kissing. 

Over the course of the next few weeks, they started touching one another more; from a gentle hand on the lower back as they stood talking, or a quick hug from behind. They just needed to have that connection. Harry found if he went too long without talking, or somehow touching Draco; even if it was just holding his hand - he’d start getting anxious. They often sought one another out at regular intervals for a reassuring touch.

Hagrid’s new home was completely built now, they were just working on the garden of sorts, and moving all his belongs into the hut. They used magic to move Hagrid’s furniture - there was no way Harry and Draco could lift it without magic. Fang was extremely happy, curled up on his dog bed in front of the fire. 

Hagrid had invited a few people over to celebrate being in his new home. Harry had pulled Draco to one side and asked what he wanted to do, checking if he could cope with being around other people; especially a group of people. Draco kissed him on the cheek, happy that Harry had even thought of him and said he would be fine. He wanted to show a united front, and let everyone know, that he and Harry were an item. Taking it very slowly, but an item nevertheless.


End file.
